Con te partiro
by Imperial Raven
Summary: What if Snape had not called Lily a mudblood after she helped him? What if Lily becomes beyond angry with James and hurts him with words? Would James be able to deflate his head and win Lily's love? Or is James meant for another? Read and review because it's worth it!
1. Lily's Anger

**Chapter 1:Lily's Anger**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. No, I am not a middle-aged woman who is a millionaire. **

_Pink soap bubbles streamed from Snape's mouth at once; the froth was covering his lips, making him gag, choking him —_

_"Leave him ALONE!"_

_James and Sirius looked around. James's free hand jumped to his hair again._

_It was one of the girls from the lake edge. She had thick, dark red hair that fell to her shoulders and startlingly green almond-shaped eyes — Harry's eyes._

_Harry's mother . . ._

_"All right, Evans?" said James, and the tone of his voice was suddenly pleasant, deeper, more mature._

_"Leave him alone," Lily repeated. She was looking at James with every sign of great dislike. "What's he done to you?"_

_"Well," said James, appearing to deliberate the point, "it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean. . . ."_

_Many of the surrounding watchers laughed, Sirius and Wormtail included, but Lupin, still apparently intent on his book, didn't, and neither did Lily._

_"You think you're funny," she said coldly. "But you're just an arrogant,bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone."_

_"I will if you go out with me, Evans," said James quickly. "Go on . . . Go out with me, and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."_

_Behind him, the Impediment Jinx was wearing off. Snape was beginning to inch toward his fallen wand, spitting out soapsuds as he crawled._

_"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," said Lily._

_"Bad luck, Prongs," said Sirius briskly, turning back to Snape. "OY!"_

_But too late; Snape had directed his wand straight at James; there was a flash of light and a gash appeared on the side of James's face, spattering his robes with blood. James whirled about; a second flash of light later, Snape was hanging upside down in the air, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny, pallid legs and a pair of graying underpants. Many people in the small crowd watching cheered. Sirius, James, and Wormtail roared with laughter._

_Lily, whose furious expression had twitched for an instant as though she was going to smile, said, "Let him down!"_

_"Certainly," said James and he jerked his wand upward. Snape fell into a crumpled heap on the ground. Disentangling himself from his robes, he got quickly to his feet, wand up, but Sirius said, "Petrificus Totalus!" and Snape keeled over again at once, rigid as a board._

_"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted. She had her own wand out now. James and Sirius eyed it warily._

_"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," said James earnestly._

_"Take the curse off him, then!"_

_James sighed deeply, then turned to Snape and muttered the countercurse._

"There you go," he said, as Snape struggled to his feet again, "you're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus. You certainly would have been treated like the lowlife, slimy snake that you are if she wasn't here." With that, James, Sirius and Peter started chuckling again.

Severus glared daggers at James before he stomped off silently to pick up his bag.

" I hate you Potter. I hate you. I hate you and all of your cronies!" said Lily coldly.

James looked up at that, feeling shocked. While his Lily-flower had insulted before, she had never told him that she hated him. And she had never spoken to him in that tone before. In that cold, expressionless tone filled with _hatred_. His Lily's eyes, which were usually filled with emotion and passion, making them seem like emerald orbs of fire, were now cold, sharp and hard. Had he finally gone too far? But there was nothing wrong with what he did! So what if he shook up Snivellus a bit? The world would have been better off without him! Snivellus did not deserve a friend like Lily!

"If anyone does not deserve to exist, it's you! You, who bully others for your own enjoyment, because you don't think they are fit to exist! Who gave you the right to be the judge of that? Severus is most certainly not a lowlife. You are! You are so pathetic that you have to degrade someone to feel good about yourself! You know what Potter, the way you are acting is just like a dark wizard. Because they are the ones who enjoy causing pain. Well, I had enough of you. Don't even come near me. Date you? I'll kill myself before I do that." Lily said icily.

Lily put her hands around Severus' shoulders and led him back to the school.

The grounds were so quiet that a pin drop could be heard. James felt detached, like he was in a dream. He kept hearing Lily's words in his head, but was unable to comprehend them. Lily could not have said that. No, of course not. It was absurd to think that his Lily-flower had implied that, he, James Potter, Prince of Gryffindor and the most popular boy was a sadistic dark wizard. Yes, that definitely did not happen. James and Lily were meant to be! Lily was just playing hard to get.

Yet, as James turned and saw the uncharastically somber look on Sirius' face, he comprehended that that was just what Lily did.

James wondered how a day that had started out so well had turned into his worst nightmare.

**Author's note: This is my first multi-chaptered fan fiction and I hope I did the chapter justice. Please review and leave your feedback, even if it is criticizing. Thanks!**


	2. Consequences

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Yes, really. Yeah. I'm quite sure I don't. **

**Chapter 2: Aftermath**

Severus P.O.V

Lily was dragging him by his arm as she marched into Hogwarts. Waves of magic were cascading from her, making the air boil and stifle him. With her fiery red hair flowing down her hair, she looked like living, breathing fire.

Actually, that statement wouldn't be too far from the truth. Severus had been at the receiving end of Lily's temper much too often for him to think otherwise. Veela were not the only race that could transform and produce fire. Lily could breath fire if you pissed her off. Severus inwardly shuddered thinking about the time Lily had given him, for the lack of a better word, a telling-off, when he had used his acidic tongue on Petunia. But even he, who admittedly offended Lily many times (Though not intentionally. It was a good thing that Lily decided to forgive him each time after he apologized), had not made Lily _that _angry. It seemed like Potter had well and truly lost his chance with Lily. Though, whether Potter had a chance at all was debatable.

Potter. Perfect, pampered, Prince Potter who could not possibly do anything wrong. Severus loathed him, his arrogance, his cronies and him in general. If, Merlin forbid, Lily had thrown her brains away, and fallen for the so-called Potter charm, Severus did not know how he would have stood to talk to Lily anymore. Urgh, even thinking about the possibility that Lily would become one of Potter's simpering fan girls made him want to puke.

Severus knew…that he was not the most popular person in Hogwarts. His greasy hair, sallow skin, hooked nose and chapped lips had subjected him to many taunts. He wasn't safe from the taunts even in his own house. 'Looks like Snape inherited his looks from the muggle filth he calls his father,' Rosier had once said. The gruff exterior, his acidic tongue and his tendency to lash out that he had adopted as a defense mechanism had not endeared him to Hogwarts students either. As a result, Severus did not have many friends. Sure, the Slytherins acknowledged and respected his potions skills, but since that Severus was neither as wealthy nor had as many connections as the others' families, they did not deign to associate with him. In fact, his only friend was Lily, who had stuck with him since childhood.

As Severus looked at Lily once again, he felt irritated. He was not a baby! He could fight his battles on his own. He did not need a savior. Yet, as Severus thought of how Lily had defended him in front of half the school, against one of the most popular students, he could not help but let go of his anger.

Severus felt something warm and strange in his chest when he thought of that.

Sirius P.O.V

Prongs was still reeling from shock as all the students dispersing.

"James?" Sirius asked. "Let's go."

Prongs wordlessly stood up. Moony, he noticed in a distant corner of his mind, had shut his book long ago and was observing Prongs with concerned amber eyes. Both Moony and Wormtail stood up and followed Padfoot and him into the Gryffindor dorms.

Sirius carefully lowered Prongs into his bed as if he was made of glass and sat down himself. Remus and Peter followed his example.

" Prongs, are you alright?" Sirius asked, in a soft voice. "Of course you are not, what am I saying?"

Sirius ran a hand through his hair and huffed. It was obvious that his best mate was heartbroken, but he had no idea how to offer him comfort. Sirius knew he was hopeless in serious situations. Haha. _Sirius. Serious._ Sirius quickly sobered up again. This was no time to be cracking lame jokes. Sirius looked pleadingly at Moony.

"Prongs… It's not the end of the world. I'm sure Lily just said those things in a fit of anger like always…" Remus said, though he looked uncertain.

"I don't know Moony." James looked up for the first time. Sirius noticed with horror that a there were tearstains on his cheeks. Prongs did not cry. _Ever._ If Prongs was feeling down, he pranked the person who made him feel like that until the person jumped a mile high when the name 'James Potter' was mentioned. If Prongs was feeling really bad, he brooded a bit and then pranked everyone in the great hall. If Prongs was feeling terrible, he brooded around then pranked everyone in the great hall and then bribed Peeves to prank people throughout the week on random until everyone went up to the dorms whenever the Marauders entered the common room. But Prongs did not cry.

"Prongs…" Sirius said helplessly.

"She hates he you know. Her eyes… Lily-flower's eyes were so full of hate," James said flatly. " This is it. There is no way she would date me." James voice broke.

Sirius wordlessly hugged his best mate and patted his back as he sobbed into his shoulder, for once not able to simply prank and make his brother in all but blood feel better.

**Author's note: Hi! I'm so sorry for taking more than one and a half week to update. I was just reading all the wonderful fan fiction that all of the fan fiction authors have written. :D Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed, followed or favourited this story. You all really inspired me, so I made the chapter longer :D Everyone who followed the story but didn't review, please do. You can include your suggestions for the story, what you found nice about the chapter, your crictisms and everything. I would really be grateful to gear what you readers want to say. I have an idea about how the story should go, but I want to hear from you guys too. Adios!**


End file.
